The Story Without a Title
by Saiya-jin Sama
Summary: Now, a summary would give it away! Well, Vegeta and Goku... spend some time together and give Chi Chi and Bulma a little *shock* Just read! I don't want to give away the best part of the whole thing!


_Wow, sorry it's taken me so long to put something new up x_X I lost my internet connection and only now finally got it back !_! _

This story isn't all that great, but I'm already almost finished with another sick one X_x heh heh, I think you guys'll like it if you liked THE Road Trip (which I do intend to write a sequel!). 

Oh! Almost forgot to mention: I wrote this story based on a drawing I did... After you read the story and want to see the drawing that inspired this little prose, just paste this url into your browser: http://saiyajinsama.ds4a.com/LOIN.jpg 

Alright! Read my little tale ^_~ 

* * *

**The Story Without A Title**

Bulma walked into her fabulous living room. On one wall hung an expensive tapestry from India. Its beautiful patterns reflected into the fragile glass coffee table standing alone in the middle of the room. The carpeting was spotless; freshly vacuumed by labor robots daily. All of Trunks's toys were similarly taken care of. Bulma breathed in the clean air, walking towards the kitchen. Then she stopped. A rumpled heap of something was laying in the middle of the floor. Curious, she walked over to it. As she drew closer, she recognized the pile to be a suit of blue spandex and a pair of boxers...

"Hoo boy.... What's that man up to now?....." 

******* 

"Come ON Kakarotto! We haven't got all day!"

"But Vegeta," Goku walks out of the bathroom. "Does it make my butt look big?"

"Shut up you moron! Let's get going before your woman sees us."

"Okay, okay..."

The two saiya-jins blast out of the window. Watching out the window unnoticed, stood Chi Chi.... 

******* 

Chi Chi grabbed her phone.

"Hello, Bulma?"

"Chi Chi?"

"Yeah, it's me. Uh.... something strange's going on..."

"Really?"

"Your husband just left with Goku, and it didn't sound like they were trying to kill each other."

"Hmmm.... did you see what they were wearing?"

"No, they were trying to avoid me."

"Well, Vegeta just left **all** his clothes in the middle of the living room floor."

"Oh dear." 

******** 

"Open the door **NOW**!!"

"Come on Vegeta, why don't we get in line."

"I refuse! If I must wear this ridiculous article, then I will be seen immediately."

Goku sighs, ".... Vegeta...."

Vegeta yelling again at closed door, "Open up! Or I'll blow this place up!"

The door creaked open and a scared man peeked out. "Uh, oooo....kkk..... come this way."

As Vegeta and Goku walked towards the man, they passed a sign. On it was printed "Auditions For Tarzan". And lined behind it were dozens and dozens of young men dressed in loin cloths..... 

******** 

Later that day at Goku's house at about 3 in the afternoon....

"How dare they!"

"Come now, Vegeta... You didn't have to go and kill the guy."

"He said I was too short to play the part! How dare he!"

Goku sighs

"I'm going home to get this embarrassing flap of cloth off."

Always able to point out the good side, Goku says, "Well, at least you got to wear the cool leopard print one."

Shaking his head, Vegeta was **just** about to blast away when out stepped Bulma and Chi Chi. Vegeta choked in mid-profanity and Goku's jaw dropped to the floor. Bulma spoke up, "Hello boys. Little early for Halloween, don't you think?" Vegeta was raising his arm to give Bulma his one-fingered response, but Goku caught it.

"What happened to fixing the roof?" Chi Chi asked.

"And you were supposed to go shopping!" Bulma added, looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta crossed his arms, stuck his nose in the air, and stated that he would do whatever he pleased. Goku was trying to reason with Chi Chi.  
  


Chi Chi looked to Bulma, Bulma looked to Chi Chi. They both let out an exasperated sigh.  
  


That moment of silence only lasted for a brief second.  
  


In the end, the women won. And so, Goku went up to fix the roof and Vegeta, reluctantly, went grocery shopping. BUT, being the boys that they are, Goku and Vegeta gave the ladies a little something extra for their effort...... 

******** 

"What are YOU staring at? Never seen THIS much man before??"

Vegeta snapped insults at the people around who looked in his direction. They stared because, well, a short man with spiky hair was calmly selecting vegetables -- but he was only wearing a loin cloth. A leopard print one at that. 

******** 

After fixing his own roof, Goku decided to go over to Capsule Corp. and work on their's. And Capsule Corp. happens to be in the middle of the city.....  
  


Vegeta had returned from the Giant to see his arch nemesis walking around on the roof of his home.

"Get down you buffoon!"

"Hey Vegeta! What's up?" Goku yelled cheerily back.

Shaking his head, Vegeta walked past the crowd of people staring at Goku. ....He only attracted more attention. 

******** 

Vegeta had reluctantly put the groceries away, only after first eating a beef roast. He had just finished washing his hands and was preparing to go sit down and watch Sailor Moon when Goku walked in.

"Hey Vegeta! Sailor Moon's on!"

"Yeah.... I know." Vegeta walked into the living room and crashed on the couch. Goku followed, stretching out on the floor. Vegeta clicked the TV on and got comfortable.  
  


12 minutes into the show, Bulma came in from the garden. She glanced over at Vegeta and quickly turned away in shock.

"Oh Kami Vegeta!!! Cover up!!"

Vegeta slowly took his eyes off the Sailor scouts to look indifferently at his crotch. 

"So what?"

The loin cloth had ceased to serve its purpose... And Vegeta really didn't care. In fact, to prove that point, Vegeta took the whole useless garment off, scratched himself, and got comfortable on the couch again. 

Bulma fainted.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Review if you please, whether you liked it or not. *achoo*readTHERoadTrip*ahem* *sniffle*http://saiyajinsama.ds4a.com*hack* _

I just love ya guys X_x 

Saiya-jin Sama is a freak 

"You must have **some** balls to come here half dead in a tin suit, just to be killed" 

^_~


End file.
